60 Days
by GregMikaels
Summary: The story takes place a year after the events of REMINISCENCE: TRACER OF MEMORIES. Hope had always admired Lightning, even in their newly reincarnated lives. Serah urges him to confess to her, yet he keeps denying his feelings. After becoming plagued by Serah's words and finding himself staying at the elder Farron's place for his vacation, he starts to question his heart's content.
1. Prologue: The Unmatched

**Prologue: The Unmatched**

I really didn't see that coming from Serah, not by a long shot...

One year had passed since the journalist Aoede had interviewed us all, save Lightning. She desired to uncover the story of the memories that she had regarding the "other world" we once lived in, along with our journey from Cocoon to Gran Pulse, our battle versus the Sanctum and Caius Ballad, the end of the world, and most but not least, our battle against Bhunivelze, the god of light that we vanquished to free humanity. I had to admit, she really had guts to look after each and every single one of us. She had been brave to pull something as such.

She recently contacted me. She told me that she accidentally was able to finally meet Lightning, but only was able to be brief with her, telling her thanks for what she did for humanity, along with a promise that this world would be looked after, no matter the mistakes of the past.

Reminiscing Aoede's journey made me nostalgic. Though we kept in touch with each other, it had been a while since the last time we had gotten together. Of course, all of us were busy walking our own path and pursuing our own lives, ambitions and passions, etc. Yet, I couldn't help missing them.

But luckily, an event was in the making that would gather us in a happy reunion. I had Serah and Snow to thank for that.

Despite our rebirth, their love never lessened for each other. That was something that had left me in awe. To know that such feelings, despite everything that had happened through hurtful struggles and hardship, would survive and grow even stronger, this was the fabric of love that couldn't be broken. Demons and gods have tried and failed, while their love only hardened and transcended through the course of space and time themselves.

The two destined lovers had taken time to meet and spend time with each other. Serah had become a full-fledged teacher for students at the elementary level. From what I had heard, she is an instant favorite for her class and is known for the kindness and supportive personality. But she had taken a page from her sister. While her gentle touch was one of her great qualities, so was her disciplinary touch when needed. As for Snow, being a great enthusiastic for motorcycles and cars, he had opened his own repair shop for vehicles of all sorts. Serah wasn't too fond when a lot of his clientele tried to flirt with him. Luckily for Serah, Snow's love for her was as immovable as the universe itself; it would be loyal and present forever still. After their dreams and ambitions had been accomplished, they had resumed where they had left off their relationship, leading Snow to make a new demand for her hand, which of course Serah agreed.

The future duo of husband and wife had announced the news to all of us. We've all been genuinely happy and relieved. We knew this moment had to happen, especially after all that we went through. Lightning offered her home and have the wedding and reception. Her place was spacious for such occasion.

Speaking of Lightning... ah, gosh! Why in the world Serah said something like this?

When Serah and Snow had called everyone individually to announce the news of their wedding, I had been the last person on the list. We made a video conference on our laptops for the conversation and my joy was as exquisite as theirs. As we ended our conversation, Serah's name popped again on my computer screen an hour later.

Perhaps a forgotten detail, I thought at first. Far from it.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed onto the screen. My face turned instant red as a freshly picked apple.

"See? I knew it! Your face tells it all!"

The purpose of her second call? It had been to ask me about myself... and Lightning. In a matter of... matchmaking.

Lightning...

Back in our first adventure on Cocoon, we had a long and shared history. I've learned a lot about her regarding of inner strength, survival and wisdom. Afterwards, she became a role model for me as I wanted to do everything in my power to grow stronger and wiser for the betterment of humankind. And even when we were manipulated by Bhunivelze, stripped of our emotions, I was ready to betray the god of light for her. All I wanted to do was protect her.

But why did Serah's question made me react as such?

"It's not that!" I had told her, trying my best to regain my composure. "The topic just came out of nowhere. I mean... me in love with Lightning? That—"

"Oh, she's not your type?" Serah asked.

"I didn't say that! I—"

"So she _is_ your type!"

"I mean...!" Serah was really pushing me into a corner. "She's beautiful, elegant, strong and determined, intelligent, caring and possesses a such a beautiful smile and—"

"_Such_ a beautiful smile?" she repeated my own words a mischievous look. "Wow, that's quite a long description you're doing here lover boy."

"My point is,"I had literally fell into this one. "Anyone would love a woman like her!"

"Even you?" she yearned for an honest answer.

I tried evading this. "Okay, why the sudden talk about Lightning and me? What's going on?"

She sighed and returned to her usual calm and charming self as she waved head left and right, undecided about the nature of her next words. Or she didn't know how I would react to them.

"I talked to her the other day, and your name popped up," she started. "We were talking about all and everything. And then we talked about our shared past. She talked about you. She's really proud of you, you know; of your accomplishments and on how you've grown throughout all of this time, but..."

"But?"

"It's just that when she mentioned you, there was something there in her heart. And at the same time, there was this distance in her eyes when she talked about you; as if she misses you."

I was honored that Lightning was holding me in great esteem, I really was. As I said, I learned a lot from her inspirational figure. It helped me shape myself into the person that I am now. Yet, what Serah had been trying to explain didn't make any sense. At least without any grounded bases.

"Serah, we all haven't seen each other in a very long time. I'm certain she feels the same towards everybody."

"I know my sister, Hope, and trust me; there was a tiny spark there, especially when it comes to you. I could be wrong, I know, but... I think your journey from long ago really built something between the two of you. After all, you've grown a lot thanks to her when you were on the run as fal'Cie fugitives and even when you were manipulated by Bhunivelze, you were ready to betray him for her, despite not having any of your feelings."

I sighed, loosening my tie in exasperation. "Maybe you're just imagining things."

A tone of frustration carried her voice. "Then tell me right now that you don't have an ounce of romantic feelings for Lightning and I'll drop the whole thing."

"I don't have romantic feelings for Lightning." I said swiftly. "As amazing as she is, I don't feel like that for her."

There was a direct surprise in Serah's face following by a teenage-like disappointment. It was as if she had been supporting a favorite pairing from a soap opera for years only to see them annihilated for good.

"Bummer..." She rested her head on her right hand.

"I'm really sorry, Serah."

She let out an embarrassing laughter. "No, it's okay. I was so sure about the two of you. I guess I got carried away a little bit."

"No need to apologize." I humbly replied with a soft laughter of mine. "I think your intention comes from a good place. Seeing people happy together; there is nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you," she said. "I really do hope that someday that you and Lightning find your own soulmates someday."

"The day that happens," I said, "you'll be one of the bridesmaids, I guarantee it."

"That's so sweet! Thank you, Hope! See you at the wedding!"

"Likewise, Serah. Take care of yourself and send Snow my salutations."

"Will do! Bye!"

The screen shut down, I inhaled and exhaled a large quantity of air, feeling the fatigue of such conversation. Her persistence had been hammering, but at the end, reason and logic grasped victory.

The setting sun was smoothly kissing the ground and ready to bid us good night. The warm and gold light carpeted the horizon in a lovely and celestial way. The view from my apartment was breathtaking indeed. As my eyes tasted this wonder of nature, they caught the attention of a shelf that supported framed pictures. I rose from the couch and approached the collections of wonderful memories.

Some pictures showed my parents and I, others of them showed me with old colleagues from college, university and workplaces, etc. As colorful and memorable they all are, my favorite ones were captured at my graduation some years ago.

When I think about it, this was the last time that we had gathered together. Learning of this event, they had told me that they wouldn't miss it for the world. That promise was held with flying colors. I was asked to make a speech. I was very honored of the opportunity. I thought my words back then were going to sound like something that anyone would say, but I was very applauded by my inspirational message for the future. My father actually cried. Everyone among my friends and old classmates had wanted to take picture with me. Our group picture; the one with my parents and my friends from our past life was beyond timeless. Everyone that I cared for was there. My one and only family.

Among the graduation pictures, there was one that I took with Lightning. Her words of encouragement and support really touched me on that day. Being slightly shorter than I, her arms had circled around my neck and she offered a beautiful and serene smile. With my hand that had rested on her left shoulder, we resembled like a charming couple. I remembered I had blushed fiercely with her being so close to me. And I didn't mind at all.

I took the picture and took a closer look at it. If I was being honest, I loved how we looked on that picture. I smiled to the memory, then Serah's words came back to me.

_I was so sure about the two of you!_

"Me and Lightning?" I asked myself. "I don't even think that I would be her type."

_So she is your type!_

I shook my head in disbelief. What was I thinking? This topic was closed and done for. I didn't have any feelings nor was I attracted to Lightning. Case closed.

And yet, here I stood in silence, holding a picture of me and her, questioning my own heart. What the hell?

"I need some air," I put the picture back on its shelf and hasted myself out of my apartment, grabbing my keys along the ways.

Serah's words; those were the reason why I couldn't stop thinking about Lightning. She was insisting that there was a romantic bond between myself and her sister. I was certain that it would pass.

And yet, an annoyance within myself would later remind me that it was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: The Midnight Walk

**CHAPTER 01: THE MIDNIGHT WALK**

I checked in at the Humble Rose Inn, the closest Lightning's place. Since a wedding was on the way, it wasn't a surprise to see my friends checking in at almost the same time. It felt like a high school reunion.

I first met Sahz and Dahj. His son seemed to grow taller by the day, Sahz carried old age with elegance and good vibes. Vanille and Fang came afterwards. Vanille was the same beacon of positive and supportive energy that I've known since our previous lives. Fang was cheery and enthusiastic as well. More so, she was looking forward for the bachelorette party that she would throw for Serah. I somehow was worried for the future bride. But knowing that Lightning would be present put ease in my mind. The last of our little group came, Noel and Yeul. The sun did wonders to their tans in the subtropics. The duo seemed very closed to each other than they were the last time I saw years ago. Yeul was more lively and chatty than before, while Noel's aura emanated a glow of maturity and openness. I realized the two of them were now involved in a romantic relationship. Many, if not all of us, expected it, but we all offered our congratulations. It was charming to see the couple's faces turn as red as fresh apples. After what they've went through to be together, they deserved their happy ending.

Snow, along with Gadot and the rest of NORA, greeted us all in the lobby. The soon-to-be-husband was dressed casually, but surprisingly had a freshly new haircut. I almost didn't recognize him as I told him teasingly. "A man's gotta look his best part on his special day, right?" He said. I humbly laughed and agreed. While asking about Sarah, he told us that he and his future wife had decided to hold an old tradition that ordered two persons to be soon married not to see each other for a week before the ceremony. I found this very traditionally charming for them to do this.

Other grooms would have partied as if the end of the world was closing near on their final moments on Earth. Snow didn't want any of that. Considering the title he held when our other world was doomed to die, "Lord of the feast hall", perhaps he had seen enough debauchery for many lifetimes. Certainly he wanted to have fun in his bachelor party, but nothing that involved a mountain-sized amount of alcohol and exotic dancers. Being with us was more than enough; additionally with good food, beer and a karaoke machine. We really smashed the latter. I was able to discover some hidden talent from some people. My father did an near-perfect impression of some classics of rock along with Snow and Gadot, nobody could top Sahz when came to jazz and blues songs and I surprised myself when interpreting some Pop and R&B songs with Noel. Little confession: I grew up loving those types of music. Nevertheless, we sang, eat, drank, took pictures and made memorable pictures. Snow, in his drunken state couldn't stop thanking us for our presence in his life. As silly as it was, I believe his words came straight from the heart. All of us, in joy and laughter, were very grateful for being here for him.

Midnight had just hit the clock. After a very boisterous evening, everyone returned quietly to their room. I had to help Dad carry himself towards my parents's room. I must say, it was amusing to see him loosening himself. I was happy that he had fun. I don't think the previous incarnation of him would have nailed perfectly some of the classics among the rock n' roll pantheon.

Opening the door, we saw my mother doing some late-night reading. Her presence was unexpected since we believed that she would still be at Serah's bachelorette party.

"It was fun," she started, "but when Miss Fang started calling some male strippers, I knew this was my cue to leave."

"Coming from Fang, I'm not surprised." I quietly laid Dad on the bed.

"Thank you, son." He said in a tired, but content voice. "Ah, light of my life." He said looking at my mom.

She chuckled a laugh as she approached him help him take off his shoes. "What did you guys do?"

"There was a small tavern next to the inn. We basically ate, drank and Karaoke. In another life, Dad was definitely a rockstar." Hearing this, he lifted his arm to me with his hand forming the Rock-on salute. I replied in the same way.

"Now, see? _That_ would have been more fun. I bet Claire still has her hand full with the girls still being drunk out of their mind."

Dad suddenly pulled my mother closer to him. "I know something that's fun." She yelped amusingly as my parents started kissing. I knew exactly where that lead. And I was more than certain that I didn't want to see an example of how my parents have conceived me. Bidding them goodnight quickly, I hasted myself out of their room to leave them to their fun.

Though the evening's fun tired us out, I wasn't ready to go to bed. The ceremony was going to be at 3h00pm, and all of the preparation at Lightning's place must have been ready already at her grand backyard.

Going outside the inn, I whipped out my cellphone. No new message from my work partners. That was good news. I had just finished my contract that lasted six months. I think I was due for a long vacation. Light's place wasn't far from our inn. From what my mother had told me, the atmosphere seemed a bit chaotically festive. Maybe a call to see if everything was okay would be appreciated on her part.

_So she is your type!_, Serah words came haunting me again.

"No!" I shouted louder than intended. Some pedestrians gave me an awkward look. I raised my hand in an apologetic gesture.

I regained my composure. "I mean, I'm just calling her to see if everything is all right. Nothing more, nothing less."

I hesitated and I didn't even know the reason why. I shook my head in disbelief. That conversation with Serah was really digging through my inner core. There was nothing but a great friendship between Lightning and I.

Breathing a good lump of air, I finally opened the menu and tapped her name.

"This is getting ridiculous…" I muttered waving away the matter of feelings for Lightning. As if there was any.

On the third rang, the line answered, "Hey Hope! My Boy!"

That definitely wasn't Light's voice. "Umm, Fang? Is that you?"

"**Girls! It's Hope!**" She shouted tipsily. I could hear the other girls shouting gleefully in the same matter.

I was confused. "Where's Lightning? And why are you on her phone?"

"Never mind that!" She swirled her words. "Just bring your sexy ass over at her place. She kicked out the strippers that I called for Serah, so you're gonna have to do the job."

"**What?!**"

Vanille's voice erupted From behind. "**Yaaaay! Naked Hope!**"

That cheer resonated through the other invited girls. I was thankful that my mother had the decency to leave before being involved into this chaos.

"Oh, he can't do thaaaat…" Serah voice was heard.

"Why nooot?" Fang sounded sad.

Serah started laughing hysterically. "Y-You see… He's in love with my sister. But he's just too stubborn to admit it! I think he's reaaaaally, suuuper shy."

Holy crap… Serah, for the love of…!

I face-palmed myself while I was hearing the drunken excitement by Serah's unfounded declaration. I couldn't believe she said that outright and out loud!

"Oh, you Don Juan!" Fang yelled in my ear. "Is that true, my little Hopy?"

"No, it's not—"

"Change of plan," she cut me, "you just come over and give Lightning a good Booty Call. She's been a pain in the ass since the beginning of the—"

"**Fang!**" I heard a angry and familiar voice. "**Is that my phone? What the hell! Give it back right now!**"

"Oupsie Daisy! Run girls!"

The next noise that I heard was a mixed of gleeful screams and numerous steps marching upwards onto stairs. Whatever was going on in Lightning's place, it was an understatement from my mother's description.

"Hello?" I called.

After a few seconds of silence and weird sounds, her voice, now calmer, answer. "Hello, Hope?"

"H-Hey there." My heart beat in a fast pace immediately. I sounded like a teenage for a moment. "H-How's it going?"

"It's really good to hear from you. Finally a voice that's not drunk."

"You seem to have your hands full…"

"Yeah, thanks to Fang. She's got some exotic alcohol bottles pass the border. How the hell did she pull that off, I have no clue. Then she calls in strippers, and I had to beat one or two because they were getting too close with Serah, Yeul got sick and threw up, but kept drinking; it was chaotic."

"Ouch… I see."

"Anyway, what did her drunken ass told you on the phone?"

"Oh, I don't think you want to know…" There was no way I would tell her that!

Fang seemed to have re-appeared as I heard her shout, "**I told him that you two should fuck! His sexy ass isn't going to be single forever! Better hit it while it's still on the market!**"

"**Fang! I swear…!**"

I won't lie, a little part of me found this situation hilarious. Of course, I wouldn't dare to laugh at Lightning's face. While we had a perfectly fun party to ourselves, she was stuck playing babysitters. So much for having fun. But with what Serah said about me loving Lightning? Oh, gosh... I wouldn't get to the end of this. What in the world was she thinking? Then again, in her intoxicated state, thinking was exactly what she didn't do…

"Umm, Light?"

She sighed, expressing fatigue and annoyance. "Yeah, what?"

"Listen, the inn is really close from your place. I could come by. It looks like you could use a friend. At least, not a drunk one."

"Really?" A hopeful and desperate tone escape her voice. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, I'd be happy to."

"Seeing you would mean the world to me right now. Thanks Hope."

"S-Sure." I stumbled a bit on her declared words. "So I'll see you in a few."

"See you soon then."

_So she is your type!_

_Seeing you would mean the world to me right now._

Those two phrases didn't help me find a state of peace in my mind. I know that Lightning said such words in the matter regarding her current situation. She was tired and exhausted and she had her hands full with those girls going wild on alcohol. And yet… My heart felt like bursting when I first heard her voice. And those words… They were playing a real number on my feelings.

As I walked uphill towards her home, I passed by a small boutique of fashion. There were a few mannequins dressed elegantly with Lightning's collection, _Éclaire_. While she was a soldier in the old world, she was a supermodel-turned-fashion-designer in this new world. Talk about complete opposites! Nevertheless, I've seen her face printed on many billboards and magazines titles related to fashion. Her name spread across the sphere of fashion and success. And to add more to that, she is dedicated to social causes making her a great philanthropist.

Even in a different life, she still continued to inspire me. I couldn't help but smile.

I arrived at her place. It was located uphill to the rest of the town. Her house was dominantly white with marine-blue and pale grey roofs and frames, giving it a sea-like vibe. It was three-stories up from the ground level and had a balcony surrounded the house of the second level. To the left of the sumptuous, elegant and brown door were two large garage doors to fit respectively one vehicle. Surrounded by a blue fence, the backyard was outstandingly large and wide. The space could easily have four convenience stores in it.

I wanted to knock, yet my instincts held me. Somehow, I felt it wouldn't be in my best interest to ring and announce my presence to these girls, except Lightning. I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent her a message instead.

_I've arrived in front of your house._

I sent my message. Half a minute later, I got a reply. _On my way._

I stood there a few feet from the entrance, bathing in the front light's glow. It had been a long time since we've seen each other. I was nervous. I guess the whole talk about me being romantically involved with Lightning really got to me. And Serah's last stunt really didn't help. I hope Lightning didn't hear any of that.

So she is your type!

Those words kept hunting me, annoyingly. But…

The lock of the front door turned and unlocked itself. I turned around to see someone shutting and locking the door quietly, like she didn't want to attract any attention. As she was approaching me, time flowed in slow motion. She wore ripped dark-blue denim jeans that kissed perfectly her thighs and legs, summer sandals from which I could see her beautiful and natural toes and a black-toned tank top that emphasized her athletic figure. She had the same hairstyle as before, but her hair resting on the left side of her torso had grown longer; it gave her a more elegant and feminine touch. Her pink lips were charming and lovely, especially embedded with her wonderful and serene smile. But above all, her pale aqua-blue eyes were otherworldly. I held my composure as much as possible, but those eyes left me breathless. I could fall into them to never come back and I would call that a blessing.

"H-Hey, Light." I waved my hand timidly.

"Ah, Hope!" She approaching me while spreading her arms wide. I did it the same. We locked ourselves in a warm and welcoming hug.

It lasted a few seconds, but I felt my heart rebelled against my rib cage in heated passion. I held her tightly against me, she replied with the same intensity. I breathed in my lungs her scent; a mix of spiced alcohol and cold vanilla. I felt my mind going crazy by such excitement.

We part ways from our hug. I hate to admit it, but my body was already missing and craving the warmth given by her.

"It's been too long, Hope." She said, welcoming me with her flawless smile. "How have you been?"

"It has, indeed." I said. I couldn't stop smiling. "I've been great on my end. Busy with my researches and collaborations, being pulled from all directions. I almost feared I couldn't come."

"Good thing you could." She raised her chin to look at the top of my head. "You know, I'll never get used to that."

"To what?"

"You being taller than me now."

I laughed lightly. "Come on, Light. I'm only two or three inches taller. It's not that big of a deal."

"Ha, ha! I guess so."

The both of us started a midnight walk. I was far from being sleepy and God knows how much Lightning needed the distraction; at least for an hour or two.

"So…" I gazed behind at her home's direction. "You've got your hands full, I see."

Her palm found her face. "You can't even to begin to imagine. The inside of my house right now is worse than a battlefield. Last time I checked, I think they were playing Spin The Bottle."

"Spin The Bottle? You mean…"

"Yeah; spin the bottle and kiss the person it points once it stops. I think I saw Fang and Lebreau getting it on."

"Wow…" My eyes were quite exorbitant.

"And that's the quietest they've been during the evening…" She sighs.

"It was no surprise my mother left earlier," I said reflecting on Lightning's words. "But after leaving my father to her, I'm pretty sure they're hopping like rabbits in their room."

"Too much information." She chuckled. "Speaking of that, what about you guys? How did it go for your bachelor party? Did Snow go all wild?"

"Actually, our evening was great. When I called you, we were heading back to our respective rooms."

"What?" She sounded surprised. "Already?"

I nodded. "We basically ate, drank and abused the karaoke machine."

Lightning threw her hands in the air. "See? Why couldn't we have that instead of that debauchery I'm witnessing tonight?"

I couldn't help laughing at her while she retaliated by slapping my left shoulder. She, too, expressed a laughter.

We continued our walk during the starry sky. So many things were talked between our midnight stroll. We briefly discussed about our work, but mainly focused on laughing matters, especially on things we've been doing during our respective evenings. But despite the spoken words that went between us, seeing her so expressive and cheerful was a treasure of life itself. The previous Lightning wasn't as such. But this reborn one, she was so colorful in her emotions. She was still known to possess her strict side when needed, but seeing her with those beautiful layers, it was almost divine.

I realized that I really missed her. Keeping in touch was one thing, but as I said once in one of my researches about human interactivity in its evolution, we were not meant to grow and evolve alone. Not matter the power, social status, etc, that he or she may amass, the need to companionship will always be the most brutal and urgent need that a human being will need to fulfill.

Why was I thinking about this? Did I really want for Lightning and I to be… wait, no… unless… oh, man, this beautiful evening wasn't helping. But… I couldn't help enjoying her presence at my side.

1h30 a.m. We had circled the small corner of town a few times to finally halt ourselves sitting on her front porch. All of us had a long day tomorrow, it was time to call it quits. And yet, I could still hear some loud music coming from her home. I believe those girls weren't ready to let sleep take care of them. As she sighed knowing of the hell that she had*** to face, both of our phones notified us of a received message at the same time. We looked at each other with wary looks. This couldn't be a good sign.

We opened the message, it came from Serah. It was an animated picture of Light and I when I first met her an hour ago when we hugged. It was a on a loop from Lightning approaching me to our hugging moments. She had edited the picture so that at our moment of contact, a circle of heart would bloom around us with the mention #OTP under it.

I can't believe she saw us… A+ for the creativity, but neither Light nor I would hear the end of this.

"Damn it…" Lightning face-palmed herself. "I've got to go. And stop her from sending this to everybody else."

"I understand." We both rose up from the porch. "Are you sure you'll be okay in there? I'd really like to help if you want."

"If you go in there in the state they're in, I can certify that Fang will strip you naked. And considering there's still a lot of alcohol left, your sane safety is not guaranteed."

I whined at the idea. "I'll think I'll go back to my room then."

She chuckled a laugh. "Wise decision."

We approached and embraced in each other's arms. My body relished the sensation of her warmth. I reluctantly let her go, already feeling the cold of her presence's absence. We smiled and bid ourselves goodnight.

I started walking away, but I could feel her tender gaze on me. I stopped. I started playing with my fingers nervously. A suggestion came to me and I was embarrassed to ask her.

_It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do._

Reminiscing her words, I turned around and walked back a few feet from the porch.

"Hope?"

"Listen…" I scratched the back of my head. I took a deep breath and went for it. "I've recently taken a break from conferences and work-related matters for the next two months. And I know that after the wedding and the reception that your home will be quite a challenge to clean complete. I was wondering if… you wouldn't mind if I gave you a hand to clean it up. And afterwards, maybe we could catch up and hangout."

"So in other words," Lightning squeezed her eyes analyzing my intention, which wasn't a good sign. "You want to spend your 2-month vacation in town to help me clean and just hanging out?"

She looked confusing hearing my request. Now that I thought about it, I reviewed the matter I asked my request and I really could've have use other words and sentences. The way I had just asked her seemed a bit suspicious.

Lightning looked thoughtful for a second and nodded to the idea. "You really don't mind?"

I smiled with that glimpse of hope. "N-No, not at all. Trust me, I really don't mind."

"You know, I could really use the help. Sure thing!"

"Really? All right then. I'll extend my stay at the Humble Rose inn then."

"Forget the inn, Hope," she points her house with her thumbs. "You're welcome to stay at my house."

"I can? I really don't want to be a bother in your personal space."

She shook her head. "Nonsense. My home is as good as yours. Plus, it would be nice to have someone around the house."

"Okay then." I smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same here." She waved her hand returning me a beautiful smile. "Thank you for tonight. I really needed that."

"Anytime."

A large crashing sounded erupted, like porcelain broken on the floor. Lightning swiftly entered her home only to yell at the girls still going wild in their party. I decided to start getting on my way back to the inn before someone among them would drag me to whatever was going on in here.

2h00 a.m. I felt tired, yet I didn't feel like sleeping.

My eyes gazed purposelessly to the ceiling. My mind was among clouds of happy thoughts and my lips couldn't wave away their sentiment of happiness.

_So she is your type!_

Seeing Lightning tonight played quite an effect on me. After talking and spending time with her, saying that I missed her would be a great understatement. I didn't know what was happening within my heart. Asking her to help around and to catch up was risky, but the reward of her offering me a stay at her home was a great one. I was excited about Serah and Snow's wedding, but… I was very anxious to get to live by Lightning's side afterwards.

_So she is your type!_

I exhaled while recalling Serah's words for the millionth time. I smiled while conceding victory to her.

"Fine, you win Serah. She _is_ my type."


	3. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

The grand day.

After the hellish night I had to endure with the girls, I ran them like a military instructor and drilled them to get ready for the wedding. Sadistic, I admit, but very satisfying considering I played chaperone last night.

The wide and large backyard was decorated in the early hours of the mornings. A red carpet was cutting through a field of nicely set tables surrounding a large dance floor all the way through benches to the altar where Snow and Serah were meant to be married. Pillars across the terrain held wonderful curtains of white and pink mingling with each other. Bushes of roses varying through the colors of white, yellow, coral and red. Serah, Snow and I had worked tirelessly with the caters and wedding planners and I was so happy and satisfied for the given results.

While the ceremony wouldn't start for another three hours, the guests started coming in already. Among the first ones were our parents. Cristian Farron, our father, was a well-build guy in his early fifties. Years of working in construction would do that. His rose and short close-cropped hair and beard always carried that refreshing and wild smile. His apple-green eyes always beamed with energy. He weirdly reminded of Snow, but then again, it was no surprise they've gotten along so well. Our mother, Robin, was an elegant woman with a timeless and calm beauty. Her long and lovely light-orange hair could waltz and hypnotize anyone. But her tender blue eyes, those were home to Serah and I whenever we needed to be cheered up. Yet she knew exactly what to say and do when discipline was needed; even towards Dad, which was funny at time. In our old lives, we had lost our parents at a young age. Hell, Serah never knew Dad while growing up as he died when she was less than a year old. And Mom succumbed from illness when I was barely 15. In this life, we have gotten all the time in the world to be with them and more. Sometimes we would approach our parents and hugged them for long seconds, just to cherish this wonderful second chance to have them in our lives. The same could be said about Snow's parents. He had grown as an orphan back in Cocoon, but he now had parents in this life as well. His mother, Vivianne Villiers, was an adventurous life personified. Snow took enormously after her; in looks and wildness. Her husband, Rickards, had along brown and also was built like a fridge. Yet his personality was calmer than his son's and wife's.

We didn't want a big crowd and we managed to accomplish that. We barely had 60 invitees for this event and that was good enough. Intimacy was something that we all wanted. And considering my notoriety in the world of fashion, I didn't want it to intervene with Serah's special day. The last thing we'd need is a bunch of ravaging hyenas looking to photograph this event just to sell it to a cheap tabloid magazine. Then again, I was never a strong follower of social media, so my private life was always safeguarded and never splashed in the media. At least for the moment.

The guests arrived fluidly until everyone was present. I was glad that no one was late. Snow was ready at the altar alongside with the priest. I was glad that he freshened up by getting a haircut; his hair length was getting out of control. He looked anxious, happy and agitated. He hadn't seen Serah for a week. That was pretty understandable. I could guaranteed that once he would see her, he would be left speechless. I had personally designed Sera's dress and I had to admit, this was my best creation. I was almost jealous of her. Just a little bit.

I saw everyone was being seated from a hidden angle. All was ready. Showtime.

I turned at our group composed of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, my father and of course, my sister, the future bride. I looked at Serah and I've never seen her this happy and impatient, despite her actual calm and the thin veil around covering her face. I could tell from her royal-blue eyes that she was about to burst.

I held her hands. "It's dumb to ask, but how are you feeling?"

She expressed a light laugh. "I'm about to explode. I really can't wait to see him."

"It's the same for him. He's about to go critical at any given moment."

"Thank you," she said, "for the dress. It's beyond majestic!"

"Anything for you, Serah. It was the least I could do."

She lightly laughed. "Are you kidding? You nearly took take of everything; from the planning to the bills. To think that Snow and I saved a lot for a long time for this."

"Then use the money to put it on a house for the two of you."

"Thanks, sis." Serah almost shed a tear. She looked at her bridesmaids quickly to return with an embarrassed look. "And reeeeaally sorry about our behaviors yesterday."

I sighed as I relived that torment of handling the pack of these girls gone wild. I don't think I had enough courage to go through that a second time.

"Don't worry about it," I said relieved. "Cleaning up the entire house; that's going to be challenging."

"Then hire a cleaning staff to bloody do it," Fang said shrugging her shoulders.

"I clean my own messes, thank you. And honestly, you should be the one cleaning up, considering the mess you've contributed to it."

"Aw, come on love," she replied, "you're acting as if I was the only one."

"Sorry for the mess." Said Vanille innocently.

"I apologize as well," started Yeul, "and for the mess caused onto your floor and couch."

My father and the rest of the groomsmen were looking at each other as they witnessed the story of a wild night that happened yesterday. From their facial expressions, confusion and relief was easily read.

"Well, damn!" Sahz said looking at me. "That bad, huh?"

"To think we only stuff our faces with food and alcohol and Karaoke last night." Gadot said. "'Seems like you girls went all out."

"More exactly," Noel looked at his girlfriend, "what kind of mess did you last night?"

"Oh, let's just say I won't see alcohol the same way ever again..."

"I don't know about that," Fang had a sly smile to her lips. "She was rather loose and bold yesterday. I think you would have love her seductive look."

"Really?" Noel's interest peaked as he returned his gaze, newly embedded with charm, to the 19-year-old girl. "I'd love to see that."

"Quit it! That's mean!" She flustered as she slapped his arm only to lean again him, hiding her embarrassed face. We all laughed.

"Ah, you youngsters!" Dad said. "I envy your energy!"

"Youngster?" Sahz said laughing. "I wish I was part of that word!"

"Don't worry about the house," I said, "besides, Hope agreed to stay for a while to help me clean, so I'll be okay."

Hope's eyes widened a bit of such announcement. It felt like he didn't want others to know about it. I saw no big deal regarding the matter. But immediately I remembered that picture of us embracing each other that Serah took without our knowledge.

"Did he now?" Serah smiled more than needed as she looked at Hope.

"Yes," he said, "I thought I'd help her out since I'm on vacation right now."

"Well, well," Fang rubbed her chin between her index finger and thumb, "that explains that picture Serah sent us yesterday."

_Oh, God! Please, no!_ were my immediate thoughts. And seeing Hope's expression equal to mine, maybe I should have shut my mouth about Hope staying at home for a while.

I looked at Serah with a frowning and embarrassed look. She looked apologetic.

"Oups!" She said.

"Just how many people saw that picture?"

"What picture?" Dad asked.

Fang swiftly produced her cellphone that was hidden in her corset and quickly showed the animated loop to my father. She winked at me, adding salt to injury.

"Well, well!" he said.

"Umm, Mr. Farron, this isn't what it looks like!" Hope said nervously.

"Seems like a very passionate hug," he said. "Are you two dating?"

**"NO!"** We shouted louder than intended. Dad along with the others laughed at us, Hope and I, our faces plastered with enough heat to melt an ice mountain.

"Come on now, honey. I'm just pulling your leg." He patted my back.

"Now I can't wait for the day to be over..." I sighed.

"And besides," he continued as he looked at Hope at patted his right shoulder. "I know you well enough, my boy. You're an amazing, intelligent, devoted and caring man, Hope. If that were to happen, I'd be happy and honored to have you in the family."

"W-Wait, what?" Hope stuttered. "Sir, I—"

"Oh, God! Dad!"

Gadot smiled widely. "So it's official; next event is going to be Claire and Hope's wedding, right?"

"About bloody time!" Fang laughed.

I looked at them with murderous intents as cold as a thousand knives. But I quickly sighed, my shoulders and arms dropping of tiredness and shook my head trying to forget the nonsense that just happened. Me with Hope? That was ridiculous. Seriously! I'm probably too old for him and I doubt I was his type. Even if I was, he's more like a little brother to me than a lover.

All of that talk because of a hug... Geez.

3h00 p.m. The ceremony started.

The groomsmen accompanied with their respective bridesmaids walked distantly and rhythmic from each other. From the last to the first was Gadot and Fang, Vanille and Sahz, Yeul and Noel and Hope and I. We were very composed despite the weird embarrassment that we had just endured. I couldn't even look at him right now. Luckily right now, we didn't have to. We just smiled and stare in front of us, while the invites looked at us and the hired photographers did their job.

We arrived at the altar and separated from each other, going to our respective sides. Here was the priest and Snow, waiting frenetically for his bride. Hope and him shared a fist bump. While we faced each other, our eyes were rather aimed towards the aisle where the other couples of groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Then everyone rose to their feet as the music changed from a light and charming symphony to a beautiful ballad made of harp. There was my father in great elegance walking Serah down the aisle. Everyone was starstruck over her appearance. Her hair was let down and straightened and her eyes had a majestic glow of a royal blue. The dress kissed her body down her knees perfectly followed by an elegant and long skirt made of satin. The transparent veil was long behind her head and blessed her beautifully to her waist. The bodice and silhouette was embedded with fine and detailed embroidery. While her back seemed partially bare, two embroidered angel wings blessed it. That dress was definitely a masterpiece. I would never put it in any fashion magazine as long as I lived.

As she arrived a few steps away from the altar, Dad gave her hand to Snow. He and Dad nodded to each other, a symbol that simply said "take good care of her." I knew he would. Snow looked at me as well, waiting for my acknowledgement one last time. I gave it to him back in our lives in Cocoon and Grand Pulse. I did it again, nodding and smiling. Too long that these two have waited to be happy together. I wouldn't let anyone or anything make them wait for their happy ending any longer.

Serah and Snow were finally in front of each other. Barely seconds later, tears of happiness already flew freely from their eyes. That week without any contact must have felt like an eternity for them. Especially considering the "lovely things" that she told me she would do to him at their honeymoon. I wished I didn't hear any of that from her drunken state last night.

Though I'd never say it out loud, I was a bit envious and jealous. Not of Serah. But of just not having someone... Special. While the media and magazine hardly new anything about my romantic life (thank Heavens), the men that I dated never got past first base nor towards the second date. Apparently I was known to have a bad attitude. Fine by me. I wasn't going to open my legs to just anybody. After a while, I just stopped dating and looking and figured out that the right one will come eventually. I didn't mind much being single and successful at the age of 29. Age was overrated nowadays. But I guess having a smile to welcome you home would be nice. Maybe I should buy a dog.

Wait...

My attention slightly diverted from the priest's sermon to Hope. As I looked at him, I noticed that his gaze had been locked onto me for while. I greeted him with a smile; he smiled as well. He seemed a bit embarrassed that I caught him. Maybe he was just lost in thoughts while his eyes were aimed at me. Nevertheless, he had a cute expression.

I have to say, it's going to feel nice to have him around. I just hope Dad's words haven't made it too uncomfortable to be around each other.

_If that were to happen, I'd be happy and honored to have you in the family._

Me with Hope? Yeah, right...

Serah turned towards me. It was already time to hand out the rings. Wow... I was really gone in deep thoughts. As I gave her what belonged to her, I was greeted with her tender smile. On the other end, Hope handed the ring to Snow. They bumped fists afterwards.

The couple slipped the rings to each other. The priest rose his hands to give his final blessing. "With the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Snow delicately unveils her face from the veil. Serah immediately jumped in his arms to share their most passionate kiss. A roar of applaud and excitement erupted from the crowd. Some tears flew from my eyes. I was so happy that they got that deserved happiness.

Snow carried her along the aisle, both of them laughing and crying of happiness. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed them. As I got reunited with Hope, he lent me his arm. I didn't know why, but as I locked my arm to his, I held it tighter than needed. He noticed my behavior, but didn't pull away. He just looked at me with a warm smile. I replied with one of mine, with some tears of happiness for my sister and my new little brother-in-law.

"Are you all right?"

I wiped a few tears. "Yeah, now I am. They've waited a long time for this moment."

"A very long time, indeed." Hope said as we looked at the newly wedded couple. "They really deserve it."

"That, they do."

If the wedding was beautiful, the reception was a cheering and enjoyable moment full of fun.

There were speeches from my parents and Snow's and from us close friends, enough food to nourish a country (many had seconds helpings), entertaining and silly games and beautiful and rhythmic music to dance to.

And speaking of that, their first dance was angelic, like something coming from the heavens. Pure, innocent and full of love; like they were the only ones in the universe. May Hell be paid to whoever tries to break them apart. Slowly, other couples joined them on this charming and elegant ballad. I stayed on my chair as I looked peacefully at the charming couples there. Love was really a cute thing. Even Dahj had found a young girl to dance with; that was very adorable.

This was a very happy moment. Yet I felt like I chose the worst moment to feel a little bit lovesick... Sort of. What was wrong with me?

I saw Serah looking at him. She cocked her head to the side pointing me to something. I looked towards the direction. It wasn't something; it was someone.

Hope.

He approached me as he held two small portions of the wedding cake. He sat next to me and handed me my piece of cake. We took a few bites of the vanilla-caramel pastry and couldn't believe how rich and delicious it was. The bakers really surpassed themselves.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Hope said.

"Hmm?

He pointed with his chin the dance floor embedded with happiness. "This, love and happiness."

"Yeah, it certainly is." I sighed a bit longer than wanted.

"Are you okay?"

"I am... I was a long day and I hardly had any sleep."

"With that party that you had to handle, I can imagine..."

"Yeah..." I laughed. "But despite what happened, it was fun. Even though I had to chaperone pretty much everyone."

"Well, when it will be your turn," he said, "you do the partying and drinking.

"Oh, trust me! I will!"

We both laughed at this as we returned our attention to the dance floor. But I could feel like Hope wanted to ask me something.

"You're not dancing?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "No exactly in the mood."

"Oh... I see..." He seemed a bit disappointed.

"What about you?" I asked in return. "I saw some girls running after you during the evening. You should try asking them." I pointed some girls that seemed to look at us.

"Well..." He seemed hesitant, uninterested. "I wanted to ask you instead."

That left me surprised. And weirdly, I was... Glad.

"Claire Farron," he rose to his feet, "would you do me the honor to have this dance with me?"

His hand extended to me. For that moment, he looked so carefree, charming and elegant. His smile was peaceful and boyish, but honest and pure. Though I wasn't feeling like dancing, his presence was warm and welcoming. It was amazing how much he grew in stature and wisdom.

I stood and took his hand. "Why, Hope Estheim, it would be my pleasure."

He nodded to him. "Little warning; I might step on your toes..."

"I'll take my chances."

We walked to the dance floor and made our way through the other couple. Finding a good spot, we held each other as we started waltzing to the beautiful melody. So far so good; my toes were not being stepped on.

Our eyes crossed each other. There was a thin layer of blush on his face. I guess he still held some of that teenage charm. But it looked good on him.

"Hope?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"That bad, huh..."

I laughed a little, "No silly. You said you might step on my toes, but so far you're doing quite well."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You'd have to thank my mom for that."

"That's really cute." My eyes caught a glimpse of his parents dancing not far from us. Nora's head was pressed against Bartholomew's chest as they dance peacefully. "They look so happy together."

"That, they do." Hope smiled at his parents. "And you? Who was your teacher?"

"Dad was our gentleman." I replied. "Serah was a natural when it came to it. Me, on the other hand, being the tomboy of the family, well... Let's just say I stepped on my Dad's toes enough times for a lifetime."

"It paid off at the end, right?"

"He was really happy that I stopped stepping on his toes, mostly." I chuckled a laugh. "Speaking of which..."

"Yes?"

It was my turn to blush a little, "I'm sorry about what he said earlier. You know; when he said that it'd be an honor to have you in our family and all."

"Oh, that!" He replied. "Don't worry about it, it's okay."

"Good. I didn't want this to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No worries." He lightly shook his head. "To be honest, I felt actually honored when he said that."

"Honored?"

"He believes that I am worthy of you." His eyes diverted from mine. "That's an incredible compliment if you ask me."

I was out of words for this conversation; at least for that topic. I didn't know what to say exactly. I felt like the tension was awkward. We just kept dancing averting each other's eyes. I really wished Dad hadn't said these words. I couldn't even look at him directly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hope finally said, "I didn't mean to make this awkward..."

"No! Not at all, I—Ouch!" And finally he stepped on my foot.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

I laughed a little. "I'm fine, don't worry. You did warn me after all."

"If you want to stop, I'll understand..."

There was a mixture of embarrassment and guilt on his face despite his smile. He might have grown into a fine gentleman, he still possessed some of his boyish charm from his teenage years. And quite frankly, it was nice to be around him. Not romantically, but... in a comfortable way. After the past 24 hours that exhausted me to nearly no end, I guessed I could use of that comfort.

"No," I waved my head sideways, "let's keep dancing."

"Okay." He blushed with a shy smile. "Uhm, by the way..."

"Yes?"

"You look magnificent," his tone was low and shy, but with a dash of charming.

I smiled. "You look handsome yourself."


	4. Chapter 3: The Long Night

The night continued and so as the celebration.

The hours went by fast and soon enough the clock had already hit 11. Nearly everyone went on their way and wished many blessings for the newly wedded couple. Mom and Dad along with Hope's and Snow's parents decided to be on the road. Some among them would have to go catch their flights early in the morning. Nevertheless, that round of hugs was cheerful and lovely to receive from them. Nora and Bartholomew teased Hope and I when they learned that he was staying for a while at my place. I think I heard her say to him, "You should take her out on a date!" Oh boy... I felt like everyone was trying to match us together. Then again, their intentions came from a good place. Yet I didn't think we would go down that road, Hope and I.

Everyone finally left, save myself, Serah, Snow and Hope. We got inside, ready to call it a day. I opened the lights on. Snow and Hope finally realized the extend of the bachelorette party's devastating path. Bottles everywhere, sticky poodles of dry alcohol, furniture that was moved to weird angles and places, and other stains that I dare not explaining to the guys.

"Okay, wow..." Snow said. "What kind of hurricane came by yesterday?"

"Hurricane Fang," I said exhausted and irritated. "Mixed with birthed storms called Yeul, Lebreau, Vanille, Serah and others."

"I said I was sorry!" Serah insisted.

"Good thing I didn't enter the house last night after all..."

"Anyways..." She turned towards the newlyweds. "Come on, you lovebirds! Up to bed!"

"Yeah," Serah said yawning. "I'm beat. Could you help me undress? I don't want to risk tearing it up."

"Sure."

"I'm gonna get the bed ready," Snow added. "I'll see you in a bit, lovely wife."

"I won't be long," she kissed him lonely, "dear husband."

"Oh, get a room you two!" I laughed, guiding my sister to the bathroom."

"Well, that's the plan." Snow said in humor. I didn't see that coming.

"Oh, right!" I said almost forgetting something. "Hope, your room!"

"Oh, no worries. You can just point it to me and I'll manage on my own."

"If that's the case," I said, "just go pass the living room towards the left hallway, it's first door to the left."

"Got it! Thanks!"

Hope grabbed the bag that he had brought with his personal effects. Since he was going stay for a while, he checked out of the Humble Rose inn today. Snow already climbed the stairs to get ready. Although I wasn't sure if Serah and him were going to sleep immediately. Considering my room was next to theirs upstairs, I feel that I might not find the peace that I craved for. They hadn't seen each other for a week after all...

Serah and I were in the bathroom at the ground level. It was wide and spacious with a large bathtub made for two, a large mirror and counter supporting two sinks, with the washing and drying machines ruled by a counter and cupboard. This bathroom looked more like a fancy utility room. With my help, she had taken off her wedding dress and folded it very neatly. She wanted to treasure it "until the end of time" as she said. Here we were, wearing nightwear clothing and brushing our teeth and ready to go to sleep. Well, I was about to hit the bed. Serah and Snow? Not too sure. Our hair were loosened as reflected from the mirror. If it wasn't for the height difference, we could have easily passed as twins.

She hugged me at we looked at each other in the mirror's reflection. I hugged her back resting my head on hers. We looked adorable. Tomorrow she would go on her honeymoon with Snow; I was already missing her.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

I kissed her on her the side of her forehead. "Don't mention it. It was my pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure," she looked at my eyes, "you and Hope were so cute together!"

"Oh, not this again..."

"Don't worry," she rose her hands in surrender. "I won't convince you to try something. I give up."

Her hands captured mine as she laced her fingers to mine. She pulled them against her chest.

"It's just that... Seeing you smile like that, all lovely and charmingly, it was nice seeing you like that due to Hope's presence."

"Serah..."

"I know, I know, I won't push it," she said. "Hope made it clear that he didn't have any feelings for you."

"When did he tell you that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A few months back, when I called everyone about my engagement." Serah carried a saddening smile looking down.

She had even tried to push her romantic agenda on Hope. If I didn't know better, Serah was a bit obsessive about Hope and I being together. I admired her care and desire to see me happy, but just like we both confirmed to her, it just wasn't going to happen.

"What made you believe that Hope and I could have been a thing?"

"I know, sorry—"

"No, no! I mean, what signs did you notice to make you believe that? I'm a bit curious."

She looked at me curiously, then wore a thoughtful tone on her face. "Well... When Snow and I began dating, despite his confidence, he was... How could I put it... Clumsy."

"Clumsy?"

"Yeah," her eyes were remembering tender days of a distant past. "He smiled in a shy way, was easily embarrassed and sometimes he would cause silly accidents."

"Like stepping on your foot while dancing?"

"Yeah!" She said enthusiastic. "Like that!"

"Funny," I shook my head.

"Why do you ask?"

I breathed deeply knowing that my next words could excite Serah a little bit with false hopes. "Hope, he... Stepped on my foot while dancing."

"Huh, that's strange." To my surprise, she let go of my hands and crossed her arms.

"How so?"

"I saw him dance with his mom, Vanille and myself; not once did he made a false step."

I sighed. "And you think because he did with me that it might be a sign that he could bear hidden feelings for me?"

Serah shrugged while smiling in a sign of surrender, like giving up a fight peacefully. From her expression, she didn't want to insist any further with this whole story of matchmaking Hope and I together.

"I don't want to bother you with this, so forget all about it."

Seeing my sister like all of her hopes had been crushed was a sight I didn't like. And I sure didn't want her to go to bed as such because of me. It was her wedding day, after all. I'd like that to end on a beautiful note.

My mind reviewed the time I spent with Hope since we've seen each other; from the walk of yesterday night to until a moment ago. Other than him stepping on my toes earlier, could I say that he was clumsy? To be honest, not really. But... I did notice a slight glimmer of a teenage behavior in his adult and mature self. He blushed occasionally, that I noticed. Quite a few times actually.

He believes that I am worthy of you. That's an incredible compliment if you ask me.

I recalled those words that he told me. Why did he say that? He looked quite embarrassed too when he said that. Hell, it created an awkward moment. But strangely, I... I didn't really mind it. With anybody else, that would have been weird. But with Hope, it felt... Okay.

What if Serah was onto something?

She bid me goodnight and exited the bathroom, but I pulled her arm quickly anchoring her back to the bathroom. I made sure that no one was near the door before locking it again.

"Light?"

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "after thinking about it, well... I think you may be on something with Hope having feelings for me."

"You're not saying this just to make me happy, are you?"

"No, no!" I said quickly. "Just listen. Remember what Dad said earlier? About giving Hope his blessings if he wanted to marry me?"

"Yeah, that was priceless!" She laughed.

"Thanks..." I sounded irritated at her. "Anyways... while we were dancing, I told him to not worry and forget that he said. But Hope told me that he felt honored by what Dad said; that being qualified as worthy of me was an incredible compliment. It kind of created an awkward moment."

"Oh..." Serah's expression was widely surprised.

"If someone else would have told me that, I'd be repulsed, freaked out or disgusted. But coming from Hope, it felt... nice."

"Really?" I could see the light of a certain hope glowing in her face.

"And while you girls were busy getting wasted last night," I continued, "we went on a long walk, just talking about all and everything. Despite him being so wise and mature, he had a childlike charm around him. Like a teenager in love with an older woman."

I stopped to these words. I was starting to see Serah's perspective a little. The shyness and the clumsiness, him diverting my gaze at a few times, him being embarrassed like a teen in love; over the past 24 hours, I noticed those all of these signs.

Oh, God... he was falling for me!

"You were right," I told Serah as I discovered this realization, "he is falling for me!"

"I knew it!" she squealed at the news! "He just needs to stop denying it and—"

"Wait, wait!" I waved my head. "But I don't feel the same towards him... If he were to confess to me during his stay, I'll just end up breaking his heart. And I don't want to cause him pain. What do I do?"

For the first time in a very long time, if not the very first time in my entire life, I was in dire need of much precious advice from my little sister about love and relationship. By the way her face and lips twisted, even she had a hard time untangling this matter while she was the one rooting for Hope to be honest about his feelings. Though he didn't admit anything (yet...), I now could see the signs and it might have been a matter of time before he'd confess.

He was a good man; one of the best men that I've known. I didn't want to break his heart.

"My advice on the matter?" she finally said, sighing as if exhausted from digging in her mind for suggestions, "Just have a good time with him."

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

"Hear me out, okay?" she said raising her hands to me. "For the longest time that we've known Hope, never once I've seen him with a girlfriend; he was always very dedicated to his studies. Even if he does have feelings for you, he'll never rush or do anything bashful that would put you both in an embarrassing and awkward situation. If I know him, he probably thinks he isn't good enough and that he's not your type, which might force him to keep those feelings for himself forever by hiding behind a curtain of his usual adult and mature self."

"That does sound like him..."

"Just have a good time with him: whether your time together changes your relationship or not. Laugh, hangout, go to the movies, take long walks together. Don't make it awkward because he might have feelings for you. If he confesses, just be honest and tell your heart's true nature. Hope will never, ever hate you for being honest to him. And most of all, get to know him. Who knows? Maybe you might find in him something that you didn't know about him that attracts you."

"I will then." I smiled to Serah. I felt lighter hearing her advice.

"And between you and me, I never like the idea of you living alone in this big whole house. I'm really happy that Hope is staying. Having someone to welcome you from work will be good for you."

"Yeah, that will be a pleasant change indeed." I smiled to the idea. "Thank you, Serah. I feel much lighter now."

Serah embraced me in her arms and I returned the love as well. I could finally go to bed without anything being weird and strange between Hope and I. No need to rush or to do anything drastic. Just living our lives and enjoy each other's company; that was what we were going to do. Amen to that.

We got out of the bathroom after this long and heart-out conversation. I was happy that it was discussed. And with the person I trust the most with my own matters of the heart: my dear little sister, Serah.

"All right!" I declared clapping my hands. "Up to bed! I'm really beat!"

"Speaking of that," Serah added, "will you be sleeping upstairs?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? My room is there."

"It's just that..." her face became strangely lit as a Christmas tree. "There might be a chance that Snow and I won't sleep right away... I just wanted to warn you."

"Ugh..." I exhaled. "I wished I hadn't heard that..."

"Sorry!" She looked very apologetic. "It would have been worse if we kept you awake all night doing you-know-what. I mean, we hadn't seen each other for a week, so..."

There weren't a hundred other solutions left. And even if I forbid them to, I knew damn well they would still have their "fun" one way or the other. I couldn't exactly stop or deny them that; it was their wedding after all. One place left to sleep...

"Well..." I looked at the door past the living room; that was the only place left. "I guess I'll go sleep with Hope then. Just let me get my pillow first."

Pillow in hand, I knocked the door to the bedroom occupied by my guest.

"Oh, Light!" He was surprised to see. "Please come in."

"Thanks."

This guest room had beautiful wall with warm and welcoming colors, like a room blessed by an exotic afternoon. To the right of the door was a king-sized bed adorned with an orange set of sheets and pillows. A bed rest crowned by a lamp whose light was almost similar to a sunset. A couch laid on the left side of the room; on it were Hope's travel luggage. In front of the bed was another piece of furniture that had a set of six drawers and supported a 43-inch flat screen TV for a little entertainment. Despite holding no windows, the room was spacious and possessed a cheerful glow to it.

Hope wore a pair of pyjama pants and a short-sleeve shirt, both carrying a shade of a blurry blue. Strangely, with my dark rose shorts and t-shirt, we looked like we complimented each other's colors. He held a book in his hand. It was a famous title, The Three Musketeers. I must have interrupted his reading.

"So yeah," I pointed my thumb backward, "I got a heads up from my sister; I'm 99 percent certain that they'll be going at it all night. And since my room is right next to theirs, I don't feel like assisting to that kind of concert. Is it okay if we share the room for tonight?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask; it's your house after all."

"Thanks Hope."

"Don't mention it." He smiled nodded. "I'll let you have the bed; I'll take the couch."

I looked at the bed that was spacious enough for even three persons. "Hope, I don't mind sharing the bed with you. There's more than enough space for the two of us."

I could see a little taint of blush on his face. "N-No, that's okay. You know me; chivalry is never dead. Besides, you of all people had worked yourself tirelessly for the last 24 hours. You deserve it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine on the couch.

"Well, If you insist..."

I started laying down on the bed. I found it unfair. I would sleep a comfortable sleep while he would have to deal with the couch. I wanted to insist to come to sleep at my side. It's not as if we were going to have sex or anything. But considerating the nature of his hidden feelings, perhaps he wasn't ready to share such personal space, even if it was just sleeping. Still... A part of me was strangely disappointed.

"What the hell?" Hope said out of the blue.

"What it is?" I said, worried and curious.

Hope was tapping the couch's different area. At each tap, his expression twisted in disgust. He stood and shook his head as he looked back at me.

"Most of the couch is impregnated of alcohol." He said.

My hand held my head in desperation. "Is there a single area of the house that escaped their depravity?"

"Well..." Hope looked around. "If I could get my hands on a few covers, I could make a bed on the floor and—"

"Hope!" I looked at him with exhausted seriousness. "I won't say it a second time; get your ass in bed! Now!"

He wanted to say something, but my expression made him think twice before commenting.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied to my command with a wry smile.

I scooped over to leave him the left side of the bed. He laid down under the cover, aligning his back to the bedrest.

"See, that wasn't that hard." I said with humor. "I don't bite."

"What can I say," he shrugged, "chivalry is never dead with me."

"Much appreciated," I said, "but leave that when you're on a date."

Hope mimicked a soldier by saluting me. "Yes Ma'am! Loud and clear!"

We laughed at this casual moment of comedy. If this was what awaited me during the next weeks, I was looking forward for that. I didn't know how I would deal with these growing feelings that Hope might have for me. But quite frankly, nothing was in a rush. We had time. And spending time like that with him was more than enough. And perhaps it was good enough for him too.

"You know," he said, "I'm very surprised that these two haven't made any noise upstairs."

"Yeah," I look at the ceiling half-expecting a symphony of lewd noises, "I guess that 1 percent of them not jumping like rabbits struck luck."

"That, or your walls are incredibly soundproof."

Alas, not so soundproof enough. A sudden and muffled mix of feminine moan and masculine roar coming from upstairs rippled through our walls, following by a thudding sound of a certain piece of furniture hitting against a wall. While the sounds were not immensely loud, Hope and I could still hear them clearly. I close my eyes, sighed and lowered my head in defeat. Was I ever going to get peace in this house? That was my answer. Hope's total expression was bulging and pricelessly funny as he remained speechless hearing that "melody of love" upstairs.

"Okay, if I keep hearing this," Hope said urgently, "I'll be needing therapy."

"I think my sanity already took a heavy blow..." I covered my ears with my pillow. "Unlike you, it's not my first time hearing these two at it."

"And you survived?" Hope said in a funny way. "Wow..."

"That's a big word. I wondered if I did survived. Maybe I died psychologically that day..."

There was nothing we could do to lessen our torment by this audio sex concert. We found the situation unbearable and funny at the same time. Hope lied down on the bed looking at the ceiling; I follow suit afterwards. The thudding became more repetitive and the moans were getting louder along with some short sentences that went from "Harder please!" to "Oh God, yes!".

We couldn't sleep, at all. Our heads turned towards each other and we exchanged gazes. We bore embarrassed looks. On his first night here, we had to share the same bed while being exposed to audio porn. Some host I was... Hope's face seemed twisted, uncomfortable. Anyone would be in such situation. But the way he looked, uneasiness drew too clearly upon his whole person. He played nervously with his fingers, he wouldn't stop fidgeting, his breath was deep, but erratic and his eyes were looking everywhere above him as if looking for an exit. It wasn't due to my presence; a moment ago, he had been perfectly fine.

I immediately knew the reason of his behavior. And it surprised me, honestly.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, Hope?"

He quickly turned to me, but he didn't say that. That alone answered the question. I didn't want to push it furthermore. But I was surprised. He was handsome, intelligent, ambitious, kind and more. I thought he would have had some fun in this college years.

"There's nothing wrong with that." He said a bit defensively.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that! It's just... You seemed uneasy to, well..." I pointed up.

"Well, any sane person would feel as such."

I felt like I went in a zone of his private life that I shouldn't stepped on. I wanted to diffuse the uneasy atmosphere around us, but I needed something. Luckily for me, that something came in view to my right; in the shape of a unopened bottle; a bottle of spicy rum. I sat up straight to pick it up. Considering how they got drunk last night, I was surprised that this bottle survived.

I looked at him as I lightly shook the bottle inviting him to a drink. I ripped the plastic wrapping around the bottle cap and opened it. I took a sip of it and lent the bottle to Hope.

"Um..." He took the bottle hesitantly point at its top. "You don't mind—"

"Sharing the same bottle through the same bottle mouth? Nah, not at all."

"Oh, okay... It's just that..."

"That what?" I looked at him with a teasing look. "That we would indirectly kiss?"

"Well, yeah..." He seemed shy.

"Does it bother you?"

His eyes dropped into mine for a little time. I felt his eyes slightly lowering to my lips. His face heated to their sight. Looking at the bottle's mouth, he uncapped as he wore a hazy smile. His shyness instantly melt.

He raised it. "Cheers, to our first indirect kiss." And he took a sip of it while a manly moan from Snow erupted from upstairs. He gave me back the bottle. I raised it as well and took another sip, kissing him indirectly.

We both lean against the bed rest. The lovemaking's sounds didn't seem to bother us anymore at we kept passing the bottle to each other. Alcohol slowly flowed within our bloodstream. We didn't act wild though. We just engaged in a weird and awkward silence that bore some words; compliments we made towards the delicious of the bottle's content.

"Sorry about me asking if you were a virgin," I told him. "It wasn't any of my business."

"No worries. Besides, I don't mind sharing this with you."

"You don't?"

"Nah..." His expression was peaceful. "Quite frankly, he'd be awkward with anybody else. But... not with you."

I was pleased that he trusted me like that, but also, I felt honored, privileged indeed. Hope wasn't exactly the guy that shared his secrets with everyone, especially among us. But when talking to me, he always felt free, unburdened and at ease when it came to matters of his private life.

"Well," I said, "for what it's worth, you and me both."

"Hmm?" His eyes frowned.

I sighed longly. "29-year-old virgin right there."

"Wow..." He looked like he had just woken up from a dream. The alcohol was starting to make its effect. "Why?"

"The problem of being an icon in the fashion industry," I started, "it's like being a celebrity. Many wants to be seen with you and date you to further their own career, popularity, etc. If not, I just stumbled on dumbasses that barely made halfway the first date."

"That sucks..."

I shrugged and took a sip of the rum before passing it to Hope. "I didn't care about finding someone after a while, so I just swore off dating and focused on work. End of the story."

"I see..."

"What about you? Handsome man like you and you didn't hit it once?"

"That's the second time you've called me handsome today." Hope wore a sly smile.

I laughed at his words as the memory of our slow dance of early. It was a good dance, despite him stepping my toes. My left arm circled his neck as I pulled him against my side.

"Don't let it go to your head." I said with humor. "So, what's your sexless story?"

"Well," Hope took a slightly bigger sip than I did. "I was very popular with the girls back in my studying days. Perhaps too popular."

"Oh, do tell!"

He laughed a little. "I used to help a lot of students with some problems with their assignments. I started with a few ones at first, but afterwards, these girls would make appointments with me over the course of my sessions."

"It sounds like you were more of a teacher than a student."

"Yeah, but it didn't interfere with my studies. And at the same time, it was instructive to be in the shoes of a teaching role, so I really enjoyed the experience."

"So, all of these girls and you didn't want to get it on?"

"I'm getting there," he said. "These girls would thank me for their help by taking me out to coffee. At least, that's what it seemed at first..."

One of my eyebrows rose. "Okaaay..."

"After coffee or dinner or anything they would invite me in, they always led me to their dorm room or apartment. Naively of course, I didn't believe they've wanted to open their legs on the first night..."

"But they did."

"They _all_ did." There was an amusing exasperation in his tone as he took another sip because giving the bottle. "There was one who invited me to her apartment. She, umm... she wanted to invite me for tea and I accepted her invitation. 10 minutes at her place; she served me tea with nothing but a bra, panties and a loosely tied buttoned shirt."

I laughed my ass off at this one. "No way!"

"I shit you not!" Hope joined me in laughter.

One new thing that I discovered that he and I had in common was one hell of a wrecking track in our love life. And yet, I loved that I could laugh about it with him. That young boy turned into one of the most handsome and brightest minds on the planet was still available on the market due to his old soul. Well, whoever would be the winner of this jackpot of a person, that person was bound to be happy. Hope was one of a kind; he deserved the best.

Just have a good time with him, Serah's words came whispering in my mind. I just realized that I called him handsome for a third time this evening. Damn, that alcohol was good stuff. What the hell was I thinking or saying? Oh hell, at that point, I just didn't care...

I took back my arm and took one last sip of the bottle. I gave it back to Hope and he finished what was left of it. Both of our minds were swimming in pleasing dizziness, but we weren't in a state to make something bizarre, out of character and regretful. Nevertheless, we were really enjoying each other's company. The alcohol helped softening the atmosphere caused by the awkwardness coming from the sex upstairs. But knowing that I was with Hope, I didn't feel any need to be on guarded.

I lied back down on the bed. I tapped my left hand to indicate Hope to follow suit. He did. From our hazy eyes that carried the lamp's glow, I could tell that we were a bit drunk. It felt good. It was even better knowing that the company I had was him.

"Call me old school," he smiled with a faraway gaze, like trying to catch a distant memory that was never there, "I want my first time to be meaningful, romantic, you know. Like... I don't know; taking her on a date, having dinner, slow dance at some point, ending the evening with a kiss, etc. I know it's dorky, especially in this age..."

"It is dorky," I said. Hope just shrugged with a peaceful smile. "I love dorky."

In the back of my mind, I was asking myself if that didn't sound too much like a love confession. But reason being out of order at the moment, I didn't care about such detail. Hope just welcomed my words with a serene smile. Silence rested between the two of us, but it didn't feel weird of awkward. It was just... Pleasant. This was really a good evening.

Hope's eyes suddenly stared at the ceiling. "Hey, they've stopped."

"Oh!" I lent my ear to the silence, "You're right. I didn't even notice."

Hope hummed with relief. His eyes crossed mine again.

"Let's call it for tonight," I said, "we've got to bid everyone goodbye tomorrow. Plus let's not mention the big cleaning that awaits us tomorrow."

"True." Hope replied. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"The talk and the drink," he said. "It felt nice. I..."

"I what?"

He shrugged again with the most peaceful smile. "I just hope it won't be the last time."

"Well, " I returned his smile, "you're here for a while, so who knows?"

"Indeed," he agreed. "Light?"

"Yes?"

He expression became silent with a glimpse of shyness. There was hesitation, but he finally approached me and landed a soft and long kiss on my forehead. He returned to his place with a blushed expression. He looked upward to not meet my eyes, like there was regret in his actions.

"What..." I said squeezing my eyes in confusion, "was that for?"

"I don't know..." He was very embarrassed. "I-I just felt like doing that. Sorry. I guess the alcohol made me do something I wouldn't usually do."

He played with his fingers nervously; that added more charm to his shy and cute expression. He was so adorable. And honestly, I loved that he kissed me on my forehead. I wasn't freaked out by that, and I sure wasn't freaked out by him. Never would I be.

I gestured him towards the middle of the bed. I lifted his right arm and wrapped myself with it as I rested my head on his shoulder. With my right arm laid on his stomach, I felt comfortable. It felt him surprised, but I was certain that he didn't mind.

"Light?"

"The alcohol, I guess." I whispered with my eyes closed.

He took a deep breath. His body that was a bit tense at my approach quickly relaxed. I had my eyes closed, but I somehow could feel the glow of his smile hovering over me. To that thought, I, too, smiled.

Hope stretched his left arm to pull the cord on the lamp. Instantly the light shut out and we bathed in intimate obscurity. As he pulled himself back to my side, he lied on his side and pulled me against him. His heat was very enticing. He landed another kiss on my forehead as his hand rubbed my back with soft and kind tenderness in his semi-sleeping state. A part of me was afraid that this sudden physical interaction would give false hope to something that couldn't be possible. I didn't want Hope to be hurt by my own doing. But those doubts were instantly washed away as my body replied; my right arm reclaimed his waist while my leg covered his. I nuzzled my way towards his neck and rested there; his faced rested over mine, watching over me protectively in his sleep.

It might have been the alcohol making us act like that or perhaps the lack of romantic affection in our lives, but I can't remember the last time I felt this comfortable and at peace. And I could tell that Hope felt the same. He didn't want anything sexual, and neither did I. Right now, in this lovely and peaceful nest that we were in, we felt completed and appreciated.

_Just have a good time with him_, Serah's words came again in my mind.

_Oh, Serah,_ my mind replied. _Perhaps you were onto something..._


End file.
